Highschool
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: What would happen if five different personalities came together? What would they do without each other? Will they survive the vile hands of high school? This is their story. (BBRae RobStar slight CyBee R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first TT fanfic sooo... No hate! If you see any of their original names, sorry. I'm used to seeing their original names.**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

The last day of summer. The time when parents are praying for the sun to set, when the kids are praying for another week without school, and people trying to squeeze in one final vacation.

That is, for normal people.

For Rachel Roth, that was a different story.

She and her mother just moved from a city called Azarath, a perfectly perfect place in Rachel's opinion, and came to Jump City, a horrible place in Rachel's opinion.

She stared at the final box in the entire house, praying that enrollment at Jump High would take forever.

Her mother told her that she could unpack it if she liked. Rachel refused to touch it.

Why? Once the final object was out, the move would be official. No turning back. Nothing she could do.

She tried running away when she found out. Yet here she was. Sitting on plastic wrapped couch and staring at the one thing that she hated.

The final box.

She sighed. There was no way she would leave, no matter how much she liked to. It was either this, or be abused by her father.

Staring at a box seemed better than being beaten to death.

_Do you want to make this move official, or have children at seventeen?_

With one final sigh, she stood up and tore off the clear tape.

O_o

Garfield looked at the calender and groaned.

Last day of summer meant a seven- hour lecture on how he should do his best, behave, etc.

So not how he wanted to spend his last day.

Rather, he picked up his phone and dialed his best friend's number.

Sadly, he only got a voicemail.

"Hey Vic! Just wondering if you wanted to spend the last day playing video games. Call me when you get a chance! You know the number."

He hung up and stared at the floor.

_Please call back._

O_o

Richard stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master Richard."

"Morning." he mumbled.

Alfred, his butler glanced around.

"I snuck some coffee into your cereal." Richard's expression brightened.

"You're the best." He said before sitting down at the wooden table and taking a bite out of his breakfast.

His father never let him have coffee.

Well, not during the summer.

Still, Alfred had his ways.

"Morning Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"Morning Bruce." Richard said.

Bruce got his coffee and sat across from Richard.

"What sports you thinking about?"

"Meh. I'm thinking about football."

"American?"

"Yeah. I stink at soccer." Richard said, finishing his cereal and picking up the bowl.

"Thanks Alfred." He said, setting the bowl into the sink.

"I'm gonna walk around." He said before hurrying up the stairs to change.

Bruce grinned and looked at his butler.

"You put coffee in his cereal didn't you?"

Alfred smiled and winked.

O_o

**That's all for today! sorry if it was short, I want to see how this works out.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. i will reply to your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mailbox time!**

**To Artemis Raven Courtney: No. He has raped other girls though**

**To ChristanLoganBj11:**  
><strong>Gracias por tu comentario! Voy a hacer más capítulos y espero que les guste lo que tengo en la tienda!<strong>

**To Emmeline C. Thronbrooke: Thanks! There will be plenty more details on the characters and what they look like. The first chapter was just to see where this was going.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

O_o

Garfield's mouth fell open.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. In front of the blonde teen was a one- of- a- kind car.

Hand- made by his best friend, Victor Stone.

Victor was a tall, strong African American with a grey tee- shirt and dark jeans.

He patted his blue and white car with one hand.

"She's my baby." He said with a proud grin on his face.

Garfield smiled.

"And we're going to school in that wicked car?"

"Yup. Now hop in Green Pea!"

Victor always called him that because Garfield always wore a green shirt and jeans. He also had a green backpack.

Garfield hopped in and Victor started the car up.

"Is this why you didn't call me?" Garfield asked.

Victor nodded.

"I'm assuming that you suffered through your seven- hour lecture from Steve." He said.

Garfield slid down in the seat.

"Yeah. It was actually eight." He grumbled.

Victor laughed as the car hummed on.

As they drove on, Garfield noticed a girl with a dark blue jacket, a black shirt with a diamond on it, dark jeans and her violet hair down. She also had a black fingerless glove on her right hand.

"What'cha doing? Spying on chicks?" Victor teased.

Garfield's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"No. I've just never seen her before." He said as they pulled up to the school.

Victor rolled his eyes.

"Junior year. Who would've thought that you would get past 6th grade?" Victor joked.

Garfield stuck his tongue out as Victor pulled into a parking space.

He parked and pulled the keys out.

"Ready?"

"No." The duo grabbed their bags and got out of the car. Victor locked the car and they walked to the doors.

Students hugged their friends that they haven't seen and some freshman were getting teased by the school bullies. The popular kids were in their little group and the nerds were with their nerdy people.

Garfield looked around for any familiar faces.

"I think I see Terra!" Victor exclaimed.

"Where?" Garfield asked as he whirled his head around.

"Over there." Victor pointed to a girl with blonde hair, a black tee- shirt and cutoff jeans.

"Terra!" The blonde girl looked over to see who was calling her. She smiled when she saw Garfield and Victor.

She ran over to them and hugged them both.

"I've missed you guys!" She said before letting go.

"How was the cruise?" Victor asked.

She smiled.

"My mom got seasick and puked into the ocean. My dad almost got yelled at by the captain and I slept through most of it." She told them.

"What did your dad do?" Garfield asked as they began walking to get to their homeroom.

"Entered the captain's cabin."

They kept on walking and Garfield tried to make a joke.

"I'm bring serious Gar. You're jokes aren't that funny anymore." Terra said with a shake of her head.

"Aw come on! Last year you always laughed at my jokes!"

"Yeah. Last year. You seriously need help with your jokes."

Garfield pouted, making Terra crack a small smile.

"Hey Vic." The trio turned to see Karen ( Bumblebee) behind them.

"Hey Karen!" Victor said. The two started their own conversation leaving Terra and Garfield to talk.

"What about funny faces? Will that make you laugh?" He asked, making a weird face.

She smiled and rolled her eyes before making one herself.

They laughed together until Garfield saw the girl while he and Victor were in the car.

"What are you looking at?" Terra asked.

"N- Nothing. Just thought I saw someone familiar." He said with a sheepish smile.

Victor waved to Karen as she walked off to her friends.

"Who's your homeroom?" Victor asked Terra. She took out a crumpled piece of paper and looked at it.

"Mr. Wade."

"Garfield looked at his schedule.

"Dang it. Vic and I have Trevor."

"Isn't he a screwy teacher?"

"I think so." Garfield said.

"I gotta go. Wade is kinda far. See you guys later!" The boys waved to Terra as she ran off.

O_o

Richard rocked back and forth in his chair. Other students were around him. No one he knew though.

"Hey Grayson."

Richard turned his head to see Xavier Redd.

"Hey X."

"Why so down?" Xavier asked as he too the seat beside him.

"Not down. Tired. I hate Trevor already and I haven't even met him." He grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he hates you too." Xavier said.

"Gee. That helped sooo much." Richard said sarcastically.

Xavier smiled. "That's what I do."

Xavier had on a black hoodie with a red x on it, black jeans and Vans with skulls on them.

Richard had a red and green shirt, jeans that were an inch below the knees and his hair was down. (Like in Tokyo) He had black Jordans on.

He watched as two other students came in.

"Terra's got a point. You're jokes aren't funny."

"You've been saying that for years. I'm just upset that Terra doesn't think I'm funny. She doesn't laugh at my jokes anymore."

Richard rolled his eyes when he recognized them.

"Aren't they those two dorks that are friends with Terra Markov?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah. Victor stone and Garfield Logan. Victor is the star quarterback for Junior Varsity, and Garfield's the kid who tries too hard." Richard said.

Xavier nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Do ya think Trevor would mind if I take a nap?"

"Are you willing to get detention?"

"Sure." Xavier said before leaning forward to put his head down on the desk.

"G'night."

"Whatever." Richard said as he picked up on bits and pieces of Victor and Garfield's conversation.

Garfield was in the middle of a sentence when a girl with a dark blue jacket, a black shirt with a red diamond on it, a black fingerless glove on her right hand and violet hair. She took a seat next to Garfield and began reading

He shook his head and continued talking. Richard raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice talking to him.

"Excuse me, but is anyone doing the sitting of here?" Richard looked to see the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had red hair, emerald green eyes that shine like the brightest star, a purple shirt with matching skirt and boots. **(Basically like her outfit in the show, just the shirt and the skirt are longer and the boots are shorter.)**

"N-no. Y- You can sit." He stammered, feeling his cheeks warm up. She smiled at him and sat down.

"My name is Kori Anders. What is yours?"

"Richard Grayson." He said, grinning. "Are you new here?" He asked. She nodded.

"I am new to America. I am from an island called Tameran. Most people do not know about it because it is so small." She said. He nodded.

"Cool." He said, fully mesmerized by her voice.

"Oh Richie-Poo!" Another voice called. Richard winced at the nickname.

He turned his head to see the girl he hated most: Kitten Moth.

She had on a pink sundress, pink flats, a pink headband held her blonde hair back and she wore pink jewelry.

She gasped when she saw Kori sitting next to him.

"Richie-Poo! I thought I was going to sit next to you!" She exclaimed, making the whole class look at them.

"No. No. Nonono. You weren't going to sit next to me at all. You aren't even in this class!" He said quickly. He heard snickering coming from Victor and Garfield. Richard whipped around to face them.

"Can it!" He growled, making the two shrink back in their seats. He faced Kitten again and sighed.

"Aw, come on Richie-Poo! Everyone knows we like each other! We might as well be dating!" Kitten said even louder than before.

"I don't like you Kitten! And we never will!" Richard retorted, ready to explode. It was at that time that Mr. Trevor entered the classroom.

"Miss Moth! How many times have I told you that you are not allowed to enter my classroom to see Mr. Grayson! That's the third time this morning! Come with me young lady."

"But-" "No buts. NOW." Kitten whimpered and stomped away from Richard. He let out a sigh of relief.

They couldn't help it, Victor and Garfield exploded with laughter.

"Dude! 'Richie-Poo'?!" Garfield exclaimed. Victor pounded his fist on the desk. The girl peeked over her book and glared at them.

"Mind being quite?" She snapped loudly. The duo stopped laughing instantly and shrank back yet again.

"Richard?" Richard turned to see the confused face of Kori Anders.

"Who was that girl? And why did she call you 'poo'?" She asked in a low voice.

"Her name is Kitten Moth. She thinks I like her and that we're dating." He replied.

"And are you doing the dating?" She asked. He quickly shook his head.

"I see." Kori said, looking away as she did so.

The class soon started, and the day went by fast for Richard. It basically consisted of, "When are we going to use this?"

Kori seemed to be interested though. She did have to ask for help a few times but otherwise, she was doing pretty well.

Victor and Garfield's day was basically like Richard's. Although, Garfield found out that the strange girl was in most of his classes. He felt as though she needed to break out of her shell. He decided to try talking to her at lunch.

O_o

Rachel Roth gripped her tray as she walked to find a table far, far, away from everyone. Maybe in a galaxy far, far, away.

Little did she know, her day wasn't going to be the best day.

Xavier stuck his foot out and tripped Rachel. She dropped her tray and her food splattered all on her shirt. She groaned while Xavier and his friends laughed.

Someone behind her slipped on some food and fell beside her. The girl giggled and stood up.

"Why hello cutie. Didn't see you there." Xavier said, wiggling his eyebrows. The girl's smile turned into a frown.

"You were the one who caused this girl to trip and making her food go everywhere, making me do the slipping and falling, correct?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"I uh..." Xavier rubbed the back of his neck and looked around.

"Yup! That's him!" a red- head hooted from the other end of the table.

"Can it West!" Xavier called.

"Can it West!" The red- head mimicked, making the girl smile. She looked down and helped Rachel up.

"I am Kori And- Whoa!" The slippery food caused Kori to slip again, making Rachel fall too.

Kori looked at her outfit, then at Rachel, and began to laugh. Rachel cracked a small smile.

"Perhaps we should use the females bathroom to clean ourselves off." Kori suggested. Rachel nodded and the duo managed to get up.

"I did not get to finish introducing myself. I am Kori Anders. And you are?..."

"Rachel Roth." Rachel said.

"What a glorious name, Friend Rachel!" Kori exclaimed as they entered the bathroom.

"Friend?" Rachel inquired. Kori nodded.

"I am very new here and I wish to make as many friends as possible!" She said. Rachel grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the sink. Kori did the same.

The girls finished cleaning themselves with only faint stains and slightly wet clothes.

"What is your next period?" Kori asked.

"Math."

"Glorious! I have the math as well." Rachel nodded.

Maybe she could give this, "Friend Rachel" thing a chance.

O_o

"Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes Mr. Redd."

"When are we ever going to need this?" Richard rolled his eyes. He didn't like math but asking when you're going to need math is stupid. I mean, how on Earth would you be able to pay taxes?

Mr. Wilson smiled. "When you have to count how girls reject you." A couple people snicker. Xavier grumbled something about hating math and school was waste of time and slid down in his chair. Richard cracked a small smile.

"Do you agree with him, Mr. Grayson?"

"Not at all sir." Xavier shot Richard a "what- the- heck- I- thought- we- were- friends" look.

"Very well."

_An hour later..._

"Dismissed!" Garfield grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and picked up his math book.

"One more period and then we're free!" He said to Victor. He nodded.

"ELA is next."

"Who do we have?"

"Mr. Brian."

"Ugh."

"Come on Gar. At least Mr. Brian let's you sleep on the first day."

"True."

"Hello!" The two turned to see Kori Anders walking towards them.

"I am Kori Anders. I accidentally overheard you talking about the teacher Mr. Brian."

"Yeah. We have him next."

"Would you mind showing me where his classroom is?"

"Sure. Follow us." Victor said.

"I'm Garfield Logan." Garfield said.

"Victor Stone. Nice to meet you." Victor held out his hand to shake Kori's. She accepted it and gripped his hand.

"Wow. Nice grip." Victor said, massaging his hand after pulling away.

"I thank you." She said.

"Hey Kori!" Kori turned to see Richard calling her.

"Yes, Friend Richard" She questioned inocently.

"What's your next period? He asked.

"Mr. Brian." She said. Kori's smile brightened when she saw Rachel heading over.

"Oh, Friend Rachel! Do you have Mr Brian too?" Rachel nodded.

"Joy!" Kori squealed. Garfield eyed Rachel.

"Soo. How long have you and Kori known each other?" He asked as the five of them headed to Mr. Brian's class. Rachel avoided his eyes.

"Lunch."

"Oh."

It was silent between them.

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why." She asked, even though her deadpan made it sound like a statement.

"He was feeling a little crummy!" Garfield said before laughing. The others looked at her. She moouthed the words, _Help me._

"Don't make Rachel suffer through your jokes Gar." Victor said. Garfield sighed.

"I'm gonna get you to laugh, Rachel." Garfield said as they approached the classroom.

The period flew by pretty fast. Before anyone knew it, the class was over.

"Have fun. Don't die." Mr. Brian said to his students. Of course, nobody paid attention.

"HALLELUJAH!" Garfield shouted as he ran out of the building. The others followed.

"Any of you guys need a ride?" Victor asked. Richard and Kori shrugged. Rachel looked at the ground.

"A ride for y'all it is." Victor said, leading them to his car. Richard glanced back and saw that Rachel wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll be right there." He called over his shoulder. Richard walked over to Rachel and set a hand on her shoulder.

"You coming?" Rachel sighed.

"I'd better not." She mumbled.

"Why not?" Rachel sighed.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to be my friends. I'm a freak." Rachel took off her glove as proof. On the back of her hand was a diamond tattoo, similar to the diamond on her shirt. She put the glove back on and sighed.

"Because all of us need a change. Since you're new, you may not know this, but I've been a jerk. I've bullied other kids. Only this year I realized that I needed to change. I think you guys might be able to help." he said with a grin.

"I need friends like you guys in my life." He finished.

"YO! You two coming or not?" Victor called.

"We're coming Vic!" Richard called back. He jogged over to where Victor had pulled up his car.

"Nice ride, man." Richard complimented. Victor grinned.

"Now, get in the back, Green Bean, before I glue it down for ya!" Rachel surpressed a small smile. She saw Kori motion for her to come. Rachel nodded.

From that day forward, she tried to never look back.

O_o

**OH MI GOSH IM FINALLY DONE! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! (Writers block, school, etc)**

**I REALLY hope you guys liked this. Please fave, follow and review!**


End file.
